


Aback

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [4]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Steve's ambushed by Hydra, and sent to the past. Honestly he just wants to get some sleep. In his modern bed.





	Aback

**Author's Note:**

> Archaic definition of aback is "backwords, back" which I chose to interpret as going BACK in time.

_What the fuck_ , was Steve’s first thought. In a way, it reminded him of when he woke up from the ice, but back then, his mind had been too muddled to have a clear first thought. That was definitely the sentiment though.

He looked around him, and there were still the Hydra agents that had ambushed him, only now there were more Hydra agents in addition to the first ones, and they were dressed in a way that was eerily familiar.

Pro: he had his shield because they attacked him at his apartment. Con: he was vastly outnumbered and they had guns.

Surprising pro: the Hydra agents that brought him here looked shocked to be there as well. And, he now realized, the familiar uniforms were from the ‘40’s, and the original Hydra did _not_ look happy to be visited.

So when the shooting started, Steve wasn’t the only target, and as soon as the modern Hydra agents realized that, it was all that easier for him to fight his way to a wall and, hopefully, a door. But with the poor lighting and the dozens of flashes from gun barrels, he couldn’t see for sure. People were still shooting at him of course, but they seemed more focus on each other for some reason, but hell, he wasn’t going to question it. With all of them spread out, and with all the equipment filling the warehouse, it was simple to angle the shield to its best use.

An explosion rang out, and luck was really on his side right now, because it was on the opposite side of the building.

But then the Howling Commandos, led by one Captain America, burst through the opening and Steve wanted to bang his head against the wall. Or maybe fall into the ocean for another seventy years, because he had _just_ gotten used to everything.

Between the Howlies and two Captain Americas, it didn’t take long to secure the warehouse.

“Hey Cap? There’s a guy that looks like you.”

The past-Steve sighed. “Yeah. Thanks Gabe.”

Bucky walked closer, peering at him and ignoring past-Steve’s hissed order to ‘stop moving Buck what the hell’. “Huh. He looks just like you Stevie.”

“That’s because I am him,” Steve said, not bothering to try and come up with a cover. Besides, what would he say? “Only from the- future or sometime.”

“‘Future or sometime’,” Dum Dum repeated. “Glad to know you don’t get any more articulate.”

“Like you’re one to talk. You can’t string three words together in front of Nurse Macy.”

“Everyone stop,” past-Steve ordered. He turned to Steve. “What are you doing here? Did you come back on purpose?” His eyes darted to the team, and Steve knew he was wondering if one of them died-- or all of them-- so Steve was here to stop it.

Steve shook his head and saw the tension in past-Steve’s shoulders leave. “Accident.” Keeping a grip on his shield in case one of the Hydra agents wasn’t as fallen as they seemed, he made his way over to where he’d transported in, looking for the present-day uniforms.

“What are you doing?” past-Steve asked.

“Looking for the guys that brought me here and hoping they have a way back on them.”

“That eager to get away from us?” James teased.

Steve snorted. “You’re dying to get away from me and we all know it.” He started searching the ground for anything that looked like tech but wasn’t a gun. The distinction was harder to make than he thought.

“How far in the future are you from?” Bucky asked.

“I’m not going to answer that.”

“Aw c’mon Stevie don’t be like that. We’re blood brothers, if you can’t tell me who can you tell?”

“I’m not telling anyone.”

Bucky pouted. “You’re so boring in the future.”

“If I am, then you are too pal.”

Bucky gave an over dramatic sigh. “I guess it had to happen someday. I was just hoping it would be more than five years.”

Steve paused in his search to look at him, confused. “What?”

“It’s not like you’re twenty years in the future,” past-Steve said. “It’s pretty obvious that it’s not far. _And_ you’re still fighting Hydra, so,” he shrugged helplessly.

Steve sighed, and went back to his search. “It looks worse than it is.”

“But Hydra’s still around.”

“It’s…” Steve shook his head. “People pick up an old, scary name and slap it on their group. It’s not the same. Ah,” he said when he found it. Well, what he assumed to be it. It was a box that looked like it had enough tech in it to be what he needed. He was about to do what both Bucky and Tony had branded ‘Captain America stupidity’, but he didn’t have the time or the knowledge to think this through. “Uh, here’s hoping this works. Stay safe fellas.” He clicked the button on the side, and was relieved when he flashed out of sight, and back into his apartment. He was less relieved that the Hydra agents came with him, but he had to admit it was good they weren’t left in the past.

He found his phone, still on the couch where he’d left it, and called Tony. “Hydra invented a time machine.”

“What? Seriously? Before me? Ugh those _assholes_ , I’m going to kill them.”

Steve chuckled. “We’ve been trying to kill them. What’s going to make you so effective?”

“Scientific vengefulness! With Reid on my side, there’s no way they’ll win.”

“I thought you hated Reid?”

“I do, but we had a bet for who would invent time travel first, and since we both lost, I figured it would be worth it to call up the little worm.” He sighed in aggravation, and muttered something about limp noodles and Nazi’s. “How long were you gone?”

“No more than ten minutes in the forties. Also I’ve got a group of dead Hydra heads on my floor.”

“You decapitated them?” Tony asked, sounding excited.

“What- no! It was a figure of speech. Can you bring some clean up with you?”

“Sure thing Cap. See you in fifteen.”

Steve sure as hell hoped he wouldn’t manage another jaunt to the past in that time, but he kept his shield on him just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@cami-chats](http://cami-chats.tumblr.com)


End file.
